Noviembre Sin Ti
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Dos personas se conocieron, Milo se enamora de una hermosa joven de nombre Antares, el amor es correspondido pero por el deber que Milo tenia como caballero la deja ir sin hacer lucha, la joven herida se aleja de él.


**Noviembre Sin Ti**

Era un día soleado del mes de noviembre, un caballero dorado de la sagrada orden de Atenea caminaba solitario por las calles del pueblo, se lamentaba profundamente haberle perdido y no hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba hecho pedazos, ya no la volvería a ver y todo por su estupido orgullo que evito que le suplicara que se quedara, pasa a un sitio donde la conoció, cierra los ojos azules y recuela ese día.

_La tarde se aleja_

_El cielo esta gris_

_La noche padece sin ti_

Recuerdos

Ella estaba caminada tranquilamente por la calle, mientras leí un libro de terror, algo raro en las jovencitas de hoy ya que la mayoría preferiría una novela de amor. Pero esa chica es especial, ya que eso del romaticisimo no le llamaba la antecion, camina por la calle una calle algo peligrosa ya que un tipo, se para frente a la joven y le pide dinero, para suerte de ella un caballero dorado de la orden de Atenea estaba caminado por ahí, al ver eso se acerca, dándole un puñetazo al tipo salva a la joven.

-Debes tener más cuidado-. Dice aquel caballero.

-Gracias y lo tendré para la próxima-. La chica se agacha y toma su libro de terror.-Me llamo Antares-. Responde al ver al caballero a los ojos.

El caballero se sorprende al escucha ese nombre, sus ojos esta abierto por completo ya que ese será…

-Así se llama uno de mis ataques-. Responde.-Así lo siento-. Toma la mano de la chica y se la besa.-Me llamo Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpio-. Termina con una sonrisa.

De ahí ellos dos se conocieron y comenzaron una bella relación, la cual duro muchos años pero…algo paso que tuvieron que alejarse, Antares trato de que Milo cambiara de opino por querer romper la relación pero por mas que Antares le suplico, Milo no cambio de opinión, tomo a Antares de la cintura y la beso por ultima vez y después se alejo de ella, Antares cae de rodillas y las lagrimas de amargura y dolor sale de sus ojos. Milo quería dar la vuelta y verla pero no podía ya que sus fuerzas caerían ante esa chica que tanto amaba.

_Callado en la playa_

_Te lloro en silencio otra vez_

_Me ahoga esta pena_

_No puedo vivir_

Milo caminaba por la playa mirado la hermosa atardecer mientras las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, extrañaba a Antares, se sentía súper mal haberla dejado ir sin hacer nada para detenerla, ahora mismo estaba pagando por haberla dejado ir. Todo el tiempo pensaba en la hermosa sonrisa de Antares, esa sonrisa que hacia vibrar su corazón de alegría.

_Las olas no me hablan de ti_

_Sentado en la arena_

_Escribo tu nombre otra vez_

Mientras en otro lado, una chica de cabello largo azul zafiro estaba caminado con una mirada llena de tristeza, ella aun no podía creer que ese caballero que tanto quiso y amo le haya roto el corazón, ella camina hasta llegar a un lago hermoso lago de aguas azuladas y cristalinas, fue ahí donde ella tubo su prima cita con el caballero dorado de Escorpio al estar ahí las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, rápidamente se las limpia y sale corriendo de ahí buscado olvidar a ese inbecil caballero quien le rompió el corazón.

_Porque te extraño_

_Desde aquel noviembre_

_Cuando soñamos junto_

_El querernos siempre_

La joven corrió por el espeso bosque hasta dar cuenta de que había llegado sin querer al santuario, empuña sus manos mientras las lágrimas sigue cayendo por sus hermosos ojos, mira por las doce casas mientras sollozaba amargas lagrimas de tristeza, aquel caballero que tanto quiso y amo la había lastimado de manera mas fea.

_Me duele_

_Este frió noviembre_

_Cuando las hojas caen a morir por siempre_

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, el caballero dorado de Escorpio había salido a dar un paseo para tratar de despejar y aclarar sus sentimientos por Antares, la quería, la amaba todo, pero tenia que entender que el como caballero dorado de la orden de Atenea no podía dejarse llevar por el sentimiento, así que solo siguió pero se topa con la chica de sus sueños, Antares. Petrificado se queda mirándola deseado que ella no se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

_Noviembre sin ti_

_Es sentir que la lluvia_

_Me dice llorando que_

_Todo acabo_

Antares estaba mirado las doce casas, cierra los ojos mientras las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, trata de ubicar la preconcisa de Milo pero algo hace que se distraiga de la concentración una mano que se le poso en el hombro, suavemente voltea para saber de quien se trata y se queda muda a ver que se trataba de Milo.

_Noviembre sin ti_

_Es pedirle a la luna_

_Que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_Otra vez Oh otra vez_

.-Milo-. Le llama suavemente la chica con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.- ¿Por qué?-.

-Antares-. Suspira el Caballero dorado de Escorpio.-Sabes bien que soy un caballero dorado y mi deber es proteger a Atenea-. Termina

-Atenea, esa maldita-. Dice Antares con tanto odio.-La odio espero que un día de esto sea viaja se muera-. Se da media vuelta soltándose de milo y se va corriendo, las lágrimas salían ahora con más intensidad de sus ojos. Milo corrió tras ella para detenerla. Pero no pudo encontró una carta en el en clavada con una chincheta en un árbol.

_Quisiera decirte_

_Que quiero volver_

_Tu nombre va escrito en mi piel_

_Ya es de madrugada te sigo esperando otra vez_

Milo toma la carta y comienza a leerla. La carta decía.

Mi amado Milo.

Espero que sean feliz con la vida que decidieses, yo pensé que harías algún cambio por mi pero veo que estaba equivocada, me arrepiento haberte conocido y que haya dejado que entraras a mi corazón, Milo la verdad Te amo tanto que no soy capaz de odiarte, ya que me hesites sentir muchas cosas nuevas y espero el día en que estés a mi lado.

Siempre tuya.

Antares.

_Porque te extraño_

_Desde aquel noviembre_

_Cuando soñamos junto_

_El querernos siempre_

Milo al terminar de leer la carta empuña sus manos, las lagrimas sale de sus ojos, cae de rodillas mientras las lagrimas cae al suelo, él había sido muy cruel con la única chica que amo y que le hizo cambiar en algo de su vida, de ser un caballero orgulloso se convirtió en una persona que no antepone su orgullo ante todo, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde por que la perdió y tal vez será para siempre. Levanta la mirada al cielo y se jura que pase lo que pase la encontrara y la tendrá a su lado para toda la eternidad.

_Me duele_

_Este frió noviembre_

_Cuando las hojas caen a morir por siempre_

Mientras en otro la lado lejos de ahí, una mujer con una mirada de tristeza miraba donde se podía el sol, pensado que Milo seria un único amor y se sentía muy triste al saber que él prefirió su trabajo como caballero dorado, que su amor por ella y pasar la vida a su lado.

Fin


End file.
